edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kevinfamous
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dawn of the Eds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jspyster1 (talk) 16:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Yes, but I'd prefer you contact me on my talk page; that's the most effective way to communicate. Kids Okay, giving my best guess as to what they think of each other: 1. Jimmy thinks that Rolf is weird but nice; not really somebody he'd be great friends with, but a nice enough fellow and they do get along pretty well when they hang out together. I'd say that Rolf thinks of Jimmy as the frail weakling of the cul-de-sac, but doesn't hold it against Jimmy; Jimmy, meanwhile, thinks that Rolf is a weird smelly strongman who's pretty much a nice guy. 2. Sarah doesn't much like Jonny; she's willing to hang out with him in the generic group of "the kids" but doesn't want to spend too much time with him. As with everyone she knows (barring Jimmy) she'll go off on him at a moment's notice. As for Jonny, he may have a crush on Sarah, seeing as he asked her out once, but otherwise he seems to regard her as like everyone else–just someone to play with. 3. Sarah seems to sort of envy Nazz, as Nazz is more popular, nicer, and generally better respected among her peers than she is. She likes Nazz, but also kind of wants to be Nazz. 4. Sarah probably regards Kevin as unimportant; that is to say, she knows he exists, and will beat him up if he touches Jimmy, but otherwise, he's just one of the people in the cul-de-sac who's not an Ed, not a girl, and not a Jimmy. In other words, probably the same way she regards Rolf and Jonny, only without the weirdness (when it comes to Rolf) and not as annoying (when it comes to Jonny). I don't believe they've had too much interaction. 5. Jimmy probably sees Jonny as kind of a pest, but at least not an Ed. As far as I can remember, they haven't had much interaction. I realize this isn't very in-depth; if you want them answered more in-depth, I could do that, but it would take a while. More in-depth Kevin and Jimmy Kevin and Jimmy have a mildly antagonistic relationship when they do hang out together, which is infrequent. The reasons for their mildly antagonistic relationship are the same as those for why they don't spend much time together (apart from when they're in the generic group of "the kids"); basically, they're interested in two different things. Kevin is a jock, and Jimmy is an artist. While Kevin is interested in strength and physical power, Jimmy prefers to explore his inner world. Kevin is interested in football and monster trucks, while Jimmy is interested in painting and baking and only plays hockey under duress. This also extends to how they attempt to be perceived; Jimmy is all too willing to run away from danger and find a savior (most often Sarah) while Kevin at least believes that he'd face trouble with his fists raised (although this isn't always the case). Jimmy is a wimp, and accepts it, while Kevin pictures himself as (and is perceived by the kids as) a leader and a fighter. As a result of this, Jimmy is much more of a crybaby, while Kevin keeps his emotions (besides anger) more under wraps. So during Friendship Day while Jimmy is throwing himself wholeheartedly into making a papier-mache heart, Kevin has to be the one who mocks it as boring and lame (even if after the musical number he has a contented smile on his face). When Jimmy is thrown into a spiral of self-pity when his toys are accidentally destroyed (by Kevin no less), Kevin's only response is a mocking comment. And when Ed and Eddy spread destruction through the neighborhood, Kevin is the one who delivers the ultimate threat, while Jimmy laments his artists' life of suffering. Because of this stark contrast in personalities and lack of common interests, Kevin and Jimmy generally don't hang out together, and when they do interact singularly, it often ends with Jimmy somewhat unhappy and Kevin put off a bit by the kind of person Jimmy is. Sarah and Rolf As with Kevin and Jimmy, this duo do not interact much. Generally speaking, when they do interact, Rolf seems to regard Sarah as a loudmouth, while Sarah thinks of Rolf as a weirdo. They get along reasonably well, and Sarah is willing to work with Rolf when it benefits her (as seen when she stepped in to act as a nasty neighbor to Eddy in Oath to an Ed). Nazz and Rolf Nazz and Rolf also don't have much interaction; however, from what can be seen, they enjoy a very unusual relationship when it comes to a boy and Nazz. This is because Rolf just isn't into Nazz, making him the only boy (besides Jimmy) to not have a crush on Nazz. Instead, he regards her as "go-go Nazz-girl", aka someone who's hip, up on things, and totally integrated into modern suburban culture–in other words, someone not at all like him. While Rolf is a hard worker who spends most of his time hoeing fields, growing plants, and generally doing farmwork, Nazz mostly spends her time off just lounging around, hanging out, and (on occasion) getting a tan. And, while Nazz understands what everyone means and uses a lot of slang, Rolf is continually a fish out of water, often misunderstanding the slang the kids use and being annoyed by their inability to grok what he's saying (see this list for examples). Unlike the two previous relationships, however, Nazz and Rolf are not at all antagonistic, and this is because of what they have in common: they are both for the most part very easygoing people. While Kevin and Sarah are quick to anger, both Rolf and Nazz mostly just want to get along. This is best seen by how each treats the Eds; Kevin and Sarah are openly antagonistic to them, treating them with at best a guarded revulsion and at worst open dislike, while Rolf and Nazz are usually willing to at least initially give them a chance. As such, while like all the previous relationships listed, they aren't close friends, their personalities allow them to get along pretty well, and it seems that they have no problems getting along.